Cat (or turtle) Out Of The Bag
by FoxyRoxy0523
Summary: It is a lovely Manhattan night, with cold air, library books, and... Ninja Turtles? An accidental Occitan e leads to a lifetime friendship.


"Thank you!" I say to the librarian as she scans my books and hands them back to me over the circulation desk. I stuff them into my already-too-full book bag and set out into the cool, fall air of Manhattan. As I head out on my usual path, a random burst of impulsivity hits me: why not go a different route? The crisp air is refreshing, and i could use the exercise. Besides, i know this area like the back of my hand. As i walk, i try to pay attention to where i am walking, but i find myself slipping into daydreams. I stroll, turning here and there, until i find myself in a dark, abandoned alleyway. I snap back to reality and realize the situation i'm in. As I think about how i'm going to get myself out of this predicament, I spot a sewer cap in the middle of the alleyway. In an instant, my mind floods with memories of a beloved T.V. show: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Years of binge-watching, fangirling, fanart-making, and overall obsessing. I should move on- I mean, that show's for kids! I am much too mature for that. But, in the back of my mind, I still have a love for TMNT. For nostalgia, i decide to stomp on the sewer cap- like I did when i was younger- in hopes of the turtles hearing me. I run over to the cap and raise a Converse-clad foot. I bring it down on the cap, and as it hits it, I hear a yell.

"Ow! What the shell was that? That hurt!" the voice cried.

What?! I whip my head back around. No- that-that can't be! I take a deep breath. I must be rational about this. It must have been a trick of the wind, or a weird echo. As i go to turn back around, i see a movement near the sewer cap. Suspicious, I hide in the shadows, behind some smelly trash cans, and watch. I see a flash of green. Then purple, blue, red, and orange.

"Booyakasha!" I hear someone yell, followed by a smacking sound and the same voice muttering, "Ow!"

"Shhhhhhh!" a different voice hisses.

This- this can not be! Someone must be pulling off an epic prank. I scoot over to get a better view, and there they are: Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo. I give a sharp gasp of surprise, and in my shock, I manage to knock over a trash can. A giant BOOM echoes through the alley. Oh, crap! I think to myself. I hear four more gasps of shock, and the sound of unsheathing weapons.

Leonardo whispered, "Don't make any sudden movements," at the same time Mikey shrieked, "Who's there?"

Raphael smacked Mikey again and growled, "Shut up, you idiot! Someone could hear you!" Donnie just rolled his eyes.

With a mix of nervousness and excitement, I bravely decide to step of the shadows. In the blink of an eye, Leo's silver katanas are at my throat. "Eep! Don't-don't hurt me! Please!" I manage to squeak out.

"And why should I listen to you?" Leo demanded.

I take a deep breath, and steady myself. "Because you should trust me,". I feel his katanas move a few inches away from my face. "I know who you are." His blue eyes widen in shock, and I hear the clatter of his swords dropping on the alley floor.

"But-but how?!" Leo stutters.

"This is-is impossible!" Donnie cries.

"Explain yourself!" Raph says.

"What the shell, dude? This can't be true! I don't believe you!" Mikey said stubbornly.

"Fine. You want me to prove it? I'll start by stating facts about each of you," I compromise. "I'll start with Leo, the leader in blue. You are the oldest, and the most responsible. You want to be the best leader you can be for your brothers. Your biggest fear is failure. Raph calls you 'Fearless Leader', and your favorite show is Space Heroes," I finish. Leo's eyes are as wide as saucers.

" How-how-but-that's all right-but-but," Leo stutters, disbelieving.

Continuing, i say, "Next, I'll do Raph, the hot-head. You are the second-oldest, and you have a very short temper that you try to control. You are strong, both physically and emotionally. However, you hide behind a mask of anger. In reality, you feel things very strongly and care for your brothers more than anything else in the world. You have a pet turtle named Spike, and you take good care of him and confide in him," Raph's emerald green eyes are round, and his face is red.

"That's-that stuff's not true…" He mumbled, but we can all tell it is.

"Next, Donnie. You are the third- oldest, and the smartest one. You value knowledge highly, and rely on logic and science to guide you. You invent many things, and tend to overthink things. You try to tend to your brothers needs as best as you can. You also have a massive crush on April O'Neil," I finish with a smile.

Donnie's face flushed at the mention of April, and the other turtles snickered.

"And last, Mikey. You are the youngest and the life of the party, and love to have fun. You try to live life to the fullest. However, your brothers often mistake your cheerfulness for ignorance, and you want them to recognize your importance more. You love pizza, comics, and videogames. Your catchphrase is 'booyakasha!', and you love a good prank,"

"That's me, dudes! She got it all right! Especially about the pranks! Is she a mind reader?" Mikey said in awe.

"Now do you guys believe me?" i said with a smirk.

They look at each other. After a long silence, Leo pipes up.

"Well, to be fair, you do know us well. A little too well, actually. How did you know all of this stuff?"

The turtles all look at me, silent, waiting for an answer. How am I going to explain this?

"Ummmmm…." I think. "Well, don't freak out, but almost everybody knows who you are,"

"WHAT?!" the turtles shriek in unison, completely ignoring me.

"Don't freak out!" I yell. "Calm down, it's ok!"

"Oh shell, how will we tell Master Splinter this…" Leo mumbles.

"It's ok," I repeat, "it's not a bad thing. I don't think you understand what I mean. You guys are famous!"

"Oh yeah!" Mikey pumps his fist in the air. "Where are all my fans at!"

"I'm a fan!" I say. "Here, I'll show you guys," I dig around in my bag for my phone. "Aha! Here it is!" They all huddle around me and my phone. I Google "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" and show them the results.

"What the shell?" Raph shrieks.

"How is this even possible?" Donnie says. "How do they know what we look like?"

"It's ok! I don't know how they know what you look like, but you guys have so many fans! There has been shows about you for a long time, and you guys are the idols of so many children, teens, and even adults! They make clothing, toys, room decorations, costumes, books, and other things about you! My brother has a ton of the action figures, and I have loved all of you since I was 9. You inspire so many kids to love their siblings and do what is just and right. All I can say is that you all were the base of many people's childhood and are heroes above the surface. I'm just happy my wishes about meeting you all came true after all those years," I finish with a shy smile.

"Wow… I didn't know we had such an impact on people," Leo said, amazed. "And we have our own TV shows! I'm like Captain Ryan!" He exclaims happily.

"Exactly! See, Leo gets it!" I say, encouraging the others to see the bright side. "Besides, the shows don't give your specific location and probably don't have all the facts right. So the shows won't hurt you because no one can or will find you. Well, except for me," I add, laughing.

"I suppose all your evidence is true," Donnie says. "It has been a pleasure meeting you!"

"Yeah!" Mikey chimes in. "You seem like a pretty cool dude! But just one thing…"

"What is it?" I say, confused.

"Do you like pizza?"

"Oh!" I laugh, relieved. "Duh! Who doesn't like pizza? Pizza is like my best friend!"

"She's a keeper!" Mikey shouts.

"Thank you for, well, accepting us and not running off screaming," Leo says, grateful.

"Why would I run off? You guys are awesome! Besides, all of you are definitely not ugly," I say with a wink. All of their faces turn bright red and they avert their eyes shyly.

"Well, uh, we better get going," Raph says, embarrassed. "But you do seem okay,".

"Wait! Before you all leave, I want to do something. Can we take a pic? Because this has been the most awesome night of my life. I swear on pizza that I will not show anyone,". I promise.

They look at each other, then nod at me.

"Yessssssss!" I squeal. They gather around me, and I snap the photo, a wide grin across my face. They crowd around to see the photo.

"This is SO AWESOME! Thank you guys sooooo much for this," I exclaim.

"You're welcome, and we should meet again! Come back next week back here,". Leo says.

"Bye!" They all call as they run out of the alley. I wave to them, then start to go back home with a smile on my face and a memory in my heart.


End file.
